Indigo
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Harry a Draco na obědě. Zmatek zaručen. Pre-slash.


**Indigo**

**Napsala: Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Byaghro**, která dala Rapidez svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se považuje za ilegální.

**Oneshot** v originálním znění naleznete na adrese: byaghro . livejournal . com/20701 . html

**Pre-slash, Drarry**

**Rating:**** K+**

**Žánr:** humor

**Postavy: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**

**Varování:** Hlučná, dětmi narvaná restaurace.

**Shrnutí:** Harry a Draco na obědě. Zmatek zaručen.

**Zadaní:** Koperník, indigo, jekot, slámka a pitomé víčko.

* * *

**Indigo**

„Ještě jednou mi připomeň, proč tu vlastně jsme, Pottere."

Vzduch prořízlo odporné pisklavé zaječení, jako by chtělo Malfoyovu větu podtrhnout.

Harry sebou při tom zvuku trhnul. „Protože byla řada na mně, abych vybral, kde poobědváme - a já jsem prostě chtěl vyzkoušet tohle nové rychlé občerstvení."

Malfoy obrátil oči ke stropu. „Když chceš rychlé občerstvení, stačí prostě přikázat domácím skřítkům, aby si pohnuli, pokud si nechtějí přežehlit uši."

Z dětského koutku se ozvalo další zaječení a Harry se obrátil právě včas, aby viděl malého kluka, jak prudce strčil do nějaké dívenky s copem. Než se stačila zvednout ze země, špunt hrdinsky utekl.

„Ach, první lásky," prohodil Malfoy sarkasticky.

Harry se na něj ušklíbl. „Naznačuješ, že pokaždé, když ses mě v Bradavicích pokoušel proklít, vlastně jsi mi tím vyjadřoval lásku?"

Z neznámých důvodů Draco mírně zrůžověl, ale okamžitě se zamračil a odsekl: „To těžko, Pottere. Nebyl jsi můj typ. Vyhublí, ošuntělí sirotci v nemožných šatech nebyli nic pro mě."

Po roce spolupracování s Malfoyem byl Harry na jeho urážky zvyklý a nepobuřovaly ho. To ale neznamenalo, že na ně nenacházel trefné průpovídky: „A co teď? Solidní spolupracovníci v slušivém bankéřském hávu jsou tvůj typ?"

Narůžovělé líce zčervenaly a Harry si nemohl pomoci a přistoupil k Malfoyovi blíž. Malfoy vypadal, že mu došla slova, ale další protivné zaječení ho vytrhlo z mlčení. „Nejsi bankéř, Pottere. Jsi ostraha. Ačkoliv by se tvoje součastné módní kreace daly považovat za určité zlepšení, ještě zdaleka nedosahují mého standartu." S tím Malfoy překřížil ruce na hrudi a ostentativně se zahleděl jinam.

„Hmmm, škoda," odvětil Harry a obrátil se jinam, aby zakryl úsměv. Jako na povel Malfoy prudce otočil hlavu a pohlédl na Harryho. Harry koutkem oka zaregistroval, že má Malfoy ústa údivem otevřená dokořán. „Upřímně - nepřemýšlel jsi, že bys pozval na rande... nebo snad ano?"

Harry nezaujatě trhl rameny. „Na tom přece nesejde, když nejsem tvůj typ, ne?"

„Ale..."

Dříve, než Draco mohl pokračovat, zavolala pokladní další zákazníky.

„Hele, konečně jsme na řadě," řekl Harry zvesela a popostrčil blonďáka dopředu. „Řekni té krásné slečně, co si chceš objednat."

Malfoy vrhl po Harrym podezřívavý pohled, ale pak obrátil pozornost k mladé mudlovské slečně za pultem. „Jeden plátek hovězí svíčkové s..."

Harry se vrhnul dopředu a rukou zacpal Dracovi ústa. „Dáme si dvakrát pětku, prosím," řekl pokladní spěšně.

„Sebou?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Slečna jim nadiktovala finální cenu a Harry pustil Draca, aby mohl z kapsy vylovit požadovanou částku.

„U Merlina, Pottere, můžeš se chovat ještě víc jako barbar? Udivuje mě, že vůbec dokážeš ovládat řeč."

„Běž se vycpat, Malfoy," odvětil Harry přátelským tónem, popadl tácek a zamířil k malému stolu uprostřed přeplněné místnosti. Složil tác s jídlem na stolek, naznačil Dracovi, aby se nikam ani nehnul a zašel pro slámky a papírové ubrousky. Když se vrátil, uviděl Draca zírat na batole v boxu vedle nich.

Harry zakoulel očima.

„Sleduj, Malfoy." Odstranil z brčka obal, chytil jeden konec a zatáhl. Brčko se asi o půl palce natáhlo.

Draco vypadal zmateně. „Co to je, Pottere?"

„To je slámka. Ohebná." Předvedl mu to. „Dáš ji do nápoje a nemusíš sklenici naklánět, když se chceš napít." Předal mu druhou slámku. „Zkus to."

Malfoy si neochotně slámku vzal a chvíli s ní blbnul; hned ji narovnával, hned zase ohýbal či natahoval. Nakonec pohlédl na Harryho. „Myslím, že to je docela dobrý přínos pro společnost."

Harry udiveně pozvedl obočí. „A jak jako?"

„No, kouzelníci dali mudlům věci třeba jako Koperníka a jeho znalosti o vesmíru. A mudlové zase dali nám trubky na pití křížené s harmonikami. Docela fér vzájemný obchod, nemyslíš?"

Harry potřásl hlavou. „Copak toho nikdy nenecháš?"

Draco se pokusil vypadat uraženě. „Co? Jen jsem prováděl menší zkoumání."

„Prostě si jen sněz to jídlo a nerozumuj."

Malfoy opatrně dloubnul do té věci, co před ním ležela zabalená v papíru. „Cože to má být?"

Harry si povzdechl, natáhnul ruku a odkryl cheeseburger, který pro blonďáka objednal. „Je to hovězí, pečivo a sýr. Tak jez, nerad bych se vrátil pozdě."

„Ach Merline. Někdy vážně nevím, proč tě vlastně toleruji, Pottere," zareptal Malfoy.

„Protože nesnášíš obědy z bufetu v práci," odpověděl Harry s pusou plnou hranolek.

Draco ho upřeně pozoroval. „To ty přece taky."

Harry pokrčil rameny a pokračoval v jídle.

Blonďák nedůvěřivě pozvedl cheeseburger z tácku. Nejprve k němu přičichnul, a pak si těmi svými bělostnými zuby ukousnul malý ždibínek. Chvíli žvýkal, poté polknul. „Není to špatné," vyřkl svůj finální verdikt.

Harry vzdychl a přejel si rukou po obličeji; takhle tady budou sedět celé věky.

Nějaký rozruch o pár stolů dál upoutal Harryho pozornost. Uhoněná mamina se třemi dětmi ve věku asi do sedmi let se je snažila zvládnout.

„Harolde, nech už toho! Edgare, nemačkej tak ten kelímek nebo to víčko slétne. Horáci, nejez to jídlo z té podlahy, zlatíčko. Harolde! Co jsem ti právě řekla?"

„Nevyvolává to v tobě touhu si taky nějaké pořídit, Pottere? No jen si představ několik Jizvohlavů juniorů pobíhat kolem," prohodil Draco zahořkle.

Harry se přehnaně otřásl. „Ne. Ani slyšet. Vyvolává to ve mě vděčnost, že jsem na kluky."

Malfoyovi zaskočila cola a Harry ho musel několikrát bouchnout do zad, než byl schopen se pořádně nadechnout.

„Všechno v pořádku, Malfoy?" zeptal se a posadil se zpátky na židli.

„Od kdy..." zasípal Draco. Usrknul svého nápoje a zkusil to znovu. „Od kdy jsi na kluky?"

Harry se na okamžik zamyslel. „To bude asi tak tři roky zpátky. Bylo to hned po válce. Spousta vhodných objektů v pánských bystrozorských sprchách, víš?" zazubil se.

Malfoy zíral jako opařený. „Nikdy jsem... Nikdy mě nenapadlo... Chci říct, že jsem myslel... Proč to nebylo rozmazané všude v novinách?"

„Bylo," informoval ho Harry tiše. „Ale soudy se Smrtijedy probíhaly ve stejný čas a moje sexuální preference nebyly senzací číslo jedna. Pro jednou."

„Ty teď..." Draco zaváhal. „Chodíš teď s někým?"

Harry nikdy neviděl blonďáka tak otřeseného a tak nervózního. Zavrtěl hlavou. „Není zrovna moc možností, abych pravdu řekl. Když jsem se rozhodl skončit s výcvikem na bystrozora a přejít ke Gringottovým, zjistil jsem, že je stejně tolik zlatokopů, jako zlatokopek. Všichni chtějí jen peníze a slávu," zmlkl a významně na Draca zamrkal. „No nepřeješ si, abych byl tvůj typ?"

Burácivý smích přerušil případnou Dracovu odpověď. Oba dva se obrátili a uviděli vysokého a hubeného muže oděného v jasně fialovém hávu vejít do dětského koutku.

„Zdravím vás, přátelé! To jsem já - kouzelník Indigo!"

Celým podnikem se rozlétly veselé výkřiky a Harry jen tak tak stihnul uhnout nohou z cesty, než se uličkou směrem k dětskému koutku prohnala vlna dupajících dětí.

Draco se zadíval zpátky na Harryho. „Ještě jednou mi připomeň, proč tu vlastně jsme, Pottere."

Harry na něj dlouze zíral a pak si těžce povzdychl. Naházel jejich nedojedené jídlo zpátky na podnos. „Pojď. Jestli si pohneme, tak si u Franciny stihneme něco objednat."

Draco se zazubil. „Nechápu, proč tím místem tak pohrdáš. Dělají tam naprosto vynikající hlemýždě."

Harry se otřásl. „Promiň, ale tvoje snobské chutě vážně nesdílím."

Malfoy se rozesmál a ten nezvyklý zvuk Harryho překvapil. Stoupnul si a zamířil s tácem ke koši a ještě se stále ohlížel přes rameno na Malfoye. Teprve při polekaném výkřiku: „Edgare! Dávej pozor!" obrátil pozornost před sebe.

Harrymu se podařilo zastavit na poslední chvíli a toho vyděšeného špunta nesrazit. Ale i to bylo pro dítě traumatický zážitkem, neboť o vteřinku později zmáčklo svůj kelímek tak vehementně, že to pitomé víčko odlétlo. Cola vystříkla všude a zmáčela nešťastného Edgara, který okamžitě propukl v pláč.

„Edgare," zaševelila jeho matka, přiběhla k němu a začala mu osušovat šaty. „No tak, vždyť je to jen trocha coly. To bude dobré," konejšila ho. „Není to nic, co by příjemná koupel nespravila."

Z neznámých důvodů se mrňous rozeřval ještě usedavěji. Harry tam jen tak trapně postával a nevěděl, co udělat. Najednou se vedle něj vynořil Draco, přidřepl si k Edgarovi a zamával mu rukou před očima, aby upoutal jeho pozornost.

Malfoy mu ukázal prázdné ruce, pak chvatně sáhnul Edgarovi za hlavu a prsty vytáhl lízátko.

Nevinné dětské oči se rozzářily a slzy okamžitě ustaly. Edgarova matka na něj vděčně pohlédla. „Ó, děkuji vám."

„Není zač, madam," Draco se s grácií narovnal a popadl Harryho za ruku. „Pojď, Pottere, padáme odtud."

Harry uklidil jejich tác a střelil pohledem po Dracovi. „Kde jsi vzal to lízátko?"

„Čáry, Pottere."

Harry se ušklíbl. „Nemůžeš přece..." Žalostný nářek přehlušil jeho větu. Harry uviděl škvrně, které sedělo vedle nich, jak se s pláčem natahuje k Edgarově místu. Harry zalapal po dechu a obrátil se na Malfoye. „Tys to šlohnul?"

Draco neurčitě pokrčil rameny.

Harry nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty jsi nenapravitelný."

„Díky."

„To nebyl kompliment, ty blbe," řekl Harry bodře.

Už byli skoro u dveří, když uslyšeli, jak někdo zakřičel: „_Abrakadabra_!"

Harry spíše než uviděl, tak ucítil, jak Draco sáhnul pro svou hůlku. Chvatně blonďáka chytil za ruku a zadržel ho. „Ne!"

Malfoy na něj s úžasem zíral. „Jak to jako myslíš Pottere? ‚Ne?' Ten muž se právě pokusil někoho zabít!"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „To není to, co řekl."

„Jsi snad hluchý? Ta příšerná, falešná a ostudná napodobenina kouzelníka právě použila kletbu, která se nepromíjí! Nebo se o to spíš pokusila."

Harry opět zavrtěl hlavou. „Říkal _abrakadabra_, ne to druhé."

Draco se přestal snažit vyškubnout ruku z Harryho sevření. „Co že říkal?"

„_ABrakaDABra_. To je mudlovská kouzelná formule," vysvětlil.

„A co to kouzlo dělá?"

„Nic, Draco. Je to jen jako. Stejně jako _hokuspokus_."

„_Koho kus_- co?"

Harry si povzdechnul. „Nemůžeme už prostě jít?"

Malfoy vypadal skepticky, ale asi po minutě spustil ruku a pokračoval ven ze dveří. Pohlédl na Harryho a řekl: „Musíme zapracovat na tvém výběru jídelen, Pottere."

„Jen pokud zapracujeme i na tvém výběru partnerů," odvětil Harry nestoudně.

Draco na něj úkosem pohlédl a ušklíbl se. „Budiž."

**~konec~**


End file.
